starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Korriban
| sector=Espacio Sith| sistema=Sistema Horuset| coord= R-5| soles=1: Horuset| lunas=7| clase= Terrestre| diametro= 16.890 km| atmosfera=Respirable| clima=Frío y seco| gravedad= Alta (1,4 estándar)| distancia= | dia= 28 horas estándar| año= 780 días locales | especies=*Ninguna *Formalmente: **Sith **tuk'atas **terentatekos **Shirkack| otrasespecies=*Rakata *Theelin *Hssiss *Humanos *Otras| idioma=Sith, básico| poblacion= *9.600 millones, bajo el régimen del Imperio Sith *25.000, durante la Guerra Civil Jedi *0 (Era del Alzamiento del Imperio) *1.000+ (Era del Legado)| terreno=Desiertos montañosos| ciudades=Dreshdae (capital)| interes=*Valle de los Señores Oscuros *Fuego Eterno *Valle de Golg *Academia de Entrenamiento Sith| afiliacion=*Imperio Infinito *Imperio Sith de Adas *Imperio de Xim *Antiguo Imperio Sith *Hermandad de los Sith/Imperio Sith de Exar Kun *Imperio Sith de Darth Revan *Corporación Czerka *Triunvirato Sith *Imperio Sith Resurgente *Nuevo Imperio Sith *Hermandad de la Oscuridad *República Galáctica *Gremio de Comerciantes *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Orden de los Lores Sith *Imperio Renacido *Discípulos de Ragnos *Imperio Residual *Nueva Orden Sith *Nuevo Imperio Galáctico|}} Korriban, conocido como Pasegam durante el reinado de Xim, y como Moraband durante las Guerras Clon, era el único planeta del sistema Horuset, situado al otro lado de la galaxia desde Koros Mayor.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith Fue el mundo nativo de las especies sith y un lugar sagrado para la Orden Sith, albergando las tumbas de antiquísimos y poderosos Señores Oscuros de los Sith y conteniendo un tremendo poder del lado oscuro. Después de la Oscuridad de los Cien Años, el resto de los Jedi Oscuros se cruzaron con la especie sith y los gobernaron mediante sus poderes de la Fuerza. Tras la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, Korriban fue abandonado y se convirtió en un mundo desolado. Fue la sede de dos Academias Sith, y fue el cuartel general de la Nueva Orden Sith. Historia Imperio Infinito 200px|thumb|left|Vista espacial de Korriban. Este remoto y olvidado planeta fue el hogar de las especie sith.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Los rakata invadieron Korriban en un intento de integrarlo en el Imperio Infinito, con la intención de recoger esclavos del planeta para usarlos en los proyectos rakata, tales como la Forja Estelar (30.000 ABY).Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic El único artefacto que sobrevivió esta era fue el antiguo Mapa Estelar, en torno al cual, se construyó más tarde la tumba de Naga Sadow. Los rakata fueron finalmente obligados a salir del planeta después de que el Rey Sith Adas dirigiera a su pueblo contra ellos. Adas murió en la batalla y por tanto, a pesar de la victoria, la sociedad sith se desmoronó y en los subsiguientes siglos de disputas, los sith se trasladaron a Ziost, abandonando Korriban como un mundo cementerio.thumb|Un Mapa Estelar en la Tumba de Naga Shadow Fue el Miembro Nominal del Imperio de Xim alrrededor de 25.126 ABY hasta su Caida que dio el Nombre de Pasegam. Imperio Sith El Imperio Sith fue fundado aproximadamente en el año 6.900 ABY, por exiliados Jedi caídos huidos de la Batalla de Corbos, la cual finalizó la Oscuridad de los Cien Años.The New Essential Chronology Estos Jedi caídos aterrizaron en Ziost. Utilizando su adiestramiento en la Fuerza, los Jedi caídos asombraron a los sith y se autoelevaron al estatus de Dioses en Ziost, convirtiéndose en gobernadores del pueblo sith. Con el paso de los años, los Jedi caídos y los sith se fueron cruzando genéticamente, el término “Sith” paso a ser no solo el nombre original de la especie nativa de Korriban, sino también a sus maestros Jedi caídos. Hasta el alzamiento de Naga Sadow, la existencia del Imperio Sith fue ignorada por la República Galáctica. 200px|[[Valle de los Señores Oscuros/Leyendas|Valle de los Señores Oscuros|thumb|left]] Bajo el velo del encantamiento de los Sith, este desolado mundo se convirtió más infernal y peligroso.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Los Lores Sith erigieron gigantescos palacios y complejos de enterramiento en honor a sus Lores Oscuros. Alrededor del 5.000 ABY, el planeta se convirtió en el final de la recién formada línea hiperespacial Senda de Daragon, cuando fue descubierta por Gav y Jori Daragon. Este evento desencadenó la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Después de la derrota del Imperio Sith, el planeta perdió mucha de su prominencia en la Galaxia, finalmente desapareció de los mapas celestes durante miles de años. Antiguas Guerras Sith [[Archivo:Krbn1.PNG|thumb|right|250px|El Halcón de Ébano se eleva desde el puerto espacial Dreshdae, inundado por la dorada luz del ocaso de Korriban.]] Korriban fue repoblado antes del 3.993 ABY, por los Jedi Oscuros supervivientes a la Guerra Exar Kun y fue el hogar de el nuevo asentamiento de Dreshdae y la Academia de Entrenamiento Sith.Shadows and Light En 3.993 ABY, como parte de la Gran Caza, Duron Qel-Droma y Shaela Nur murieron en el planeta, fracasando en la limpieza de terentatekos. El planeta pasó a ser la capital de la Corporación Czerka. Darth Revan y Darth Malak visitaron el planeta en su búsqueda del descubrimiento de la Forja Estelar por el bien de la República. Con la muerte del Maestro Uthar Wyn, el maestro líder de la Academia y el mismo Darth Malak a manos de Revan en 3.956 ABY, la Orden Sith colapsó en una guerra civil (que tuvo lugar entre 3.956—3.950 ABY) que diezmó a la Orden Sith.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords A la República le llevó un par de años (aproximadamente alrededor del 3.954 ABY) enviar un grupo de expedicionarios a Korriban para tratar con cualquier sith potencial que pudiera intentar hacerse cargo del Señor Oscuro. Se encontraron con un planeta casi en ruinas—yermo y sin vida debido a la desconocida guerra civil. Los comandantes de la República supusieron que los vestigios de los Sith se atacarían los unos a los otros, tratando de conservar el poco poder que les quedaba. También se dijo que Darth Revan había intentado desde siempre regresar a Korriban para dominar a cualquier Sith insurgente… pero entonces desapareció para siempre. Sin embargo, la República descubrió la evidencia de que varios Lores Sith se las arreglaron para escapar de la conflagración planetaria, huyendo a remotos rincones de la Galaxia. Después de la caída de Darth Malak, las antiguas tumbas del Valle de los Señores Oscuros fueron saqueadas por ladrones de tumbas. Cada tumba estuvo una vez infundida con la historia y el legado del Antiguo Imperio Sith, conteniendo grandes misterios y poderosas reliquias de la Fuerza.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Muchos cadáveres carbonizados y fracturados cubrieron las llanuras de Korriban durante esta época, prácticamente todo lo que quedaba de los Sith que una vez habitaron el mundo. Sin embargo, sus malignos espíritus oscuros permanecieron, listos para enfrentarse a cualquiera que disturbara su descanso mediante sus guardianes familiares, los hssiss. Siguiendo al caos de la Guerra Civil Jedi, la cual casi destruye a la propia Orden Jedi, la Maestra Jedi Lonna Vash usó Korriban como guarida. Aunque al final, fue capturada y asesinada por el Lord Sith Darth Sion en las ruinas de la academia, usadas entonces como cebo para atraer a la Jedi Exiliada a las manos de Sion. Después de escapar de la trampa, la Jedi Exiliada descubrió la tumba perdida desde mucho tiempo atrás de Ludo Kressh. Gran Guerra Galactica y Guerra Fria Después de la Guerra Civil Jedi el Imperio Sith Reconstruido Retorma su antiguo hogar Korriban al Inicio de la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Nuevas Guerras Sith Después de tomar el planeta en una feroz batalla, el Nuevo Imperio Sith y la subsiguiente Hermandad de la Oscuridad ocuparon Korriban con la, más tarde conocida, Academia Sith. Un joven, Darth Bane, estudió allí antes de convertirse en un Lord Sith. Los aprendices que se entrenaron allí fueron los que se unieron a la Hermandad de las Sombras, siendo por tanto los más poderoso Sith entrenados en la galaxia. Antigua República y Guerras Clon En el 24 ABY un seguidor del culto Sith llamado Granta Omega trató de contactar con los antiguos Lores Sith. Sus planes fueron frustrados por Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi.Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown El mundo permaneció desolado hasta que fue reconquistado por el Gremio de Comercio justo antes de las Guerras Clon, alrededor del 24 ABY. A parte de los empleados del Gremio, el planeta estaba poblado mayormente, por aquellos desafortunadamente acabaron en Korriban y no tenían medios para salir. En algún momento de las Guerras Clon, los Jedi caídos Quinlan Vos y Tol Skorr compitieron para encontrar el holocrón de Darth Andeddu para el Conde Dooku.Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows "Tú ganaste al dejar que un hssiss espantase a Skorr". Como premio, el Conde Dooku te dio el cristal del sable láser de Andeddu. En el 19 ABY, al final de las Guerras Clon, el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda visitó el planeta a una misión por el espíritu del Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. thumb|225px|El Valle de los Señores Oscuros durante la [[Batalla de Korriban (Discípulos de Ragnos)|Batalla de Korriban.]] Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, Palpatine, ahora Emperador del Imperio Galáctico y el Señor Oscuro gobernante de los Sith, vistió las tumbas de los antiguos Señores Oscuros de Korriban que todavía tenían la presencia de los espíritus de los difuntos Sith. Palpatine quería ganar más conocimiento del lado oscuro, pero sus deseos solo enfurecieron a los momificados Sith. Herido e intimidado, fue rescatado por Jeng Droga y se tuvo que recuperar del ataque en un tanque de bacta en el Centro Imperial.The Emperor's Pawns Durante esta época, el Consorcio de Zann tuvo la opción de establecer operaciones en el planeta para obtener conocimiento.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Durante un peregrinaje a Korriban, poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, el Emperador Palpatine sufrió una emboscada del Escuadrón Renegado de la Alianza rebelde. Tras atraparlo en una de la tumbas temporalmente y sufriendo varias bajas en la acción, el escuadrón consiguió infiltrar su nave de desembarco y obtener información acerca de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, información que causaría la caída del tirano. Los espíritus le ofrecieron a Darth Sidious una tumba para Darth Vader que se erigió probablemente durante esta época.Empire's End Otra tumba se construyó para Naga Sadow miles de años atrás, pero nunca la ocupó debido a que murió fuera del mundo.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic se puede suponer que cada Señor Oscuro desde la formación de la orden hasta al menos la época de Sidious tenía una tumba particular en Korriban. Nueva República En el año 11 DBY, Palpatine visitó el planeta por última vez, para restaurar el putrefacto cuerpo de su clon. Sin embargo, después de estar en comunión con los espíritus de los Lores Oscuros que fueron enterrados en este planeta baldío, descubrió que no podía salvar su cuerpo. Así que en vez de eso, le enseñaron la posibilidad de poseer el cuerpo del recién nacido Anakin Solo. No lo consiguió y murió en Onderon poco después.Empire's End Más tarde, en el 14 DBY un culto conocido como los Discípulos de Ragnos llegaron a Korriban bajo el liderazgo del Jedi Oscuro Tavion Axmis del Imperio Renacido, con la esperanza de resucitar al antiquísimo Lord Sith Marka Ragnos. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron poco a poco descubiertos por varios Jedi, más notablemente por Kyle Katarn y sus dos aprendices, Jaden Korr y Rosh Penin. Finalmente, su rastro llevó a los Jedi hasta Korriban. Una de las más grandes batallas Jedi de aquel tiempo, la Batalla de Korriban concluyó cuando Jaden Korr derrotó al espíritu de Marka Ragnos en el cuerpo de Tavion. Las tropas Imperiales de apoyo se retiraron.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Nueva Orden Jedi y más allá La Nueva Orden Jedi también visitó el planeta en varias ocasiones. En algún momento, Luke Skywalker envió varios investigadores de la Academia Jedi a Korriban, donde descubrieron los diarios de a bordo de la nave Virtud de Jynni.Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Las fechas de los diarios indicaban que fue anotado justo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, sin embargo, fueron encontrados sellados en una tumba de 7.000 años de antigüedad. Korriban quedó intacto en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, mientras Darth Krayt y su Nueva Orden Sith lo empezaron a usar como cuartel general alrededor del 30 DBY. Hasta el 127 DBY, permaneció relativamente oculto, actuando desde las sombras, al igual que lo hiciera Palpatine. En el 40 DBY Alema Rar fue a Korriban para ayudar a Darth Caedus a concentrarse en sí mismo tras la muerte de Lumiya. Alema entrenó allí y recibió el holocrón de Darth Vectivus repleto de información útil para dar a Jacen. No sabían que Jacen era esencial para su plan y al final pensaban que caería por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Alema no estuvo de acuerdo y pensó que aquellos Sith se escondían mientras que Jacen, un verdadero Sith, se apoderaría de la Galaxia. thumb|left|314px|Darth Krayt en Korriban al resucitar Fauna Debido a la hostilidad del terreno (o el poder del lado oscuro), la fauna nativa de Korriban era tan fiera como astuta. Incluía criaturas tales como los feroces terentatekos o los murciélagos shyracks, que se alojaban en gran número dentro de las cavernas del planeta. Los perros de caza tuk'ata eran también muy comunes. Dragones del lado oscuro o hssiss también se encontraban aquí, aunque al ser criaturas semi-acuáticas, eran bastante inusuales. Los wraid también se encontraban en Korriban. Existía la evidencia de que en algún momento, el planeta fue el hogar de simios o especies parecidas a los primates, aunque por la época de Naga Sadow hacía ya tiempo que se habían extinguido. Es posible que la especie tipo simio hubiera tenido alguna conexión con la especie sith. Debido a la relativa agresividad de las especies que habitaban Korriban, criaturas tales como los tuk'ata y los shyrack fueron trasladadas a Telos IV, para ayudar en los esfuerzos de la República dirigidos por el Consejo ithoriano. Entre bastidores Aunque Ziost fue establecido como el hogar original de los sith en The Golden Age of the Sith, muchas fuentes describen a Korriban como el mundo natal de los sith. Fue la capital del Imperio Sith durante la era de Darth Revan, pero de ante mano, había sido un mundo mausoleo durante milenios y regresaría a tal estado no muy poco después. La controversia fue concluida en el artículo Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties de Abel G. Peña, en donde claramente se establece el origen de los Sith en Korriban y se trasladan a Ziost después de la llegada de los Jedi Oscuros exiliados durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad. Existe también una antítesis sobre la colocación, distribución y forma de las tumbas del Valle de los Señores Oscuros, ya que en en los videojuegos Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic y Star Wars: The Old Republic el valle se encuentra ante la academia sith, con mausoleos a ambos lados, justo antes de un gran acantilado. (Entre ambos juegos el aspecto es ligeramente diferente, pero se puede achacar a reformas realizadas por el imperio, o incluso la república, durante los 300 años que separan los juegos.) Sin embargo, la diferencia más amplia aparece en el videojuego Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, en el que el jugador debe internarse en la tumba de Marka Ragnos, situada indudablemente en un lugar diferente, y en un mausoleo distinto. Se presupone que alguien debió de realizar estos cambios tras los saqueos de los ladrones de tumbas en torno al 3.650 ABY Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Empire's End'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Fuentes * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Korriban on the Knights of the Old Republic website *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *Korriban on [http://www.swtor.com/info/ Star Wars: The Old Republic website] * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Korriban Categoría:Alta gravedad Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica